Speak Softly Love
by chromate
Summary: After not seeing each other for months, a drugged Rito gave a fifteen years old Mikan a night to be remembered forever. One-sided MikanRito. WARNING: contains incest and non-graphic sex/rape scene.


**WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE YOU PROCEED.**

So, just to make things clear, this is an **M-rated** fanfic. There will be contents of _incest, non-graphic sex/rape scene_. Not everyone can stand these and I strongly recommend you to LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW if you cannot. This story just pops up in my mind and I decide to write it down. It's plain fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru. The title 'Speak Softly Love' was not intended to be associated with the famous song from _The Godfather_. However, as I looked through the work again I feel like it suits the story quite well, so I decide to use it as the title. If you listen to the song first then read the story, you might be able to find another meaning.

* * *

I never really know how this happened.

I don't remember how long I have been sitting on the bed, with moonlight penetrating through the closed window to illuminate the room. I look at the still figure beside me, for how long I have lost track. He looks calm. Innocent as ever, sleeping soundly. I cannot help but chuckle at his face. Does he know what he just did?

I make my leave and proceed to the bathroom. I terribly need a shower to clear my mind. At the same time, I feel relatively calm: I have no idea if this is the appropriate reaction one should feel after committing a forbidden act, but I am too occupied with thoughts to decide on how I should feel.

It is a good thing that Lala-san, Peke, Momo-san and Nana-san went back to their planet to meet her parents, so it was only Rito and me in the house. If any of them was here...

I terribly need a shower to clear my mind.

* * *

_Fifteen years old Yuuki Mikan sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor. Her instrumental class had just ended at seven in the evening and by the time she got back home, after having dinner with some friends, it was already nine o'clock._

'_I'm home.' She habitually yelled upon entering the front door, waiting for one of the Devilukes to answer her call. However, only silence greeted her this time. 'Oh right, they have all left this morning,' she thought, slightly disappointed._

_The Devilukes had all gone back to their own planet to have a family gathering, and that left her the only one in the house. It had been a long while since she did not hear Lala's cheerful conversation with Peke or Momo's constant sarcastic comment on Nana's figure. Speaking of which, Nana's body did not grow much throughout these three years. _

_To be honest, she felt rather alone. Rito, now a university student, had moved into dormitory two years ago, and it was only her and the Devilukes in the house. Although her brother did come back from time to time, it had been a very busy year for him that he did not come back as frequently as he used to. Mikan checked her calendar. Last time he came back was already four months ago. They had talked over phone, but she felt different without seeing the person._

_She once told Rito that she was used to this already. At least she still got some human or alien friends who frequented her place, and not to mention she lived with some too. Besides, their parents were always not at home anyway, so she proudly claimed it didn't make much of a difference whether Rito was here or not. _

_Of course, she was acting tough and she knew it. In her parents' absence, her clumsy good-for-nothing brother had always been her pillar of support. Although she was known to be an independent girl who could take care of herself, she in fact was very a very insecure person. Especially in her brother's absence, she felt emptier. The Devilukes were good companions, she admitted, but without him it was different. She somehow missed his voice, his concern over her needs and the occasional awkward positions that they got themselves into (or at least with Lala or Momo)._

_Mikan entered the kitchen in the hope of getting a glass of water. She walked straight to the cupboard before noticing she was not alone from the corner of her left eye._

_It took her a whole minute to trust her vision. There was her brother, Yuuki Rito, sitting on a table, drinking a can of liquid while looking back to meet her glance._

'_Ah Mikan, you're back.' _

* * *

I remember when he said those words, I felt like my heart had stopped. How long had it been since we last exchanged words? More importantly, how long had it been since I last saw him? I would have just jumped into his arms and hugged him senseless had he not continued on.

'Sorry I didn't call you beforehand,' Rito smiled, and I felt my cheeks getting warm. 'I thought I'd surprise you.'

Indeed he succeeded. Ever since living together with a bunch of aliens, nothing really can shock you anymore when you go through all sorts of possible/impossible excitement every day. Yet I never expected the person I longed to see would suddenly appear in front of me.

'Like that'll do,' I forced a lie, pretended not to care and poured a cup of water. 'Why are you here?' _Yes Yuuki Mikan, play the cool role_.

'Well, I originally plan to come with Haruna and have dinner with you all,' I listened carefully to his sincere voice, treasuring every syllable he pronounced, 'but Haruna has extra team practice: the tournament is coming soon. And then I forgot that Lala, Momo and Nana went back to Planet Deviluke.' I nodded in acknowledgement.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention, he and Haruna were finally a couple, after all these years. I found it a bit amazing that firstly, Rito could make up his mind, and secondly Lala-san did not seem to mind, according to some universe approval of polygamy when I confronted her about it. Well, not that I could argue with her on that.

What happened next was quite remarkable, to me at least. We just chatted over our lives and school affairs, our friends, social issues and watched TV together. It sounded very, very plain to everyone, but I found it very treasurable. I had wanted to do this for long, just the two of us. It was nothing extraordinary, but sometimes in life, the simplest is what makes your life colourful.

Yet Rito did not look so well. His face flushed and his action seemed disordered. 'Rito are you alright?' I asked, concerned, however something else caught my eyes. It was the can that he had been drinking. 'Where did you get this?' I had a suspicion, but it would be horrible if my guess was correct. 'The can...next to fridge...' my hope shattered. Of all other drinks he got, he managed to grab Lala-san's testing subject. She used that shelf to place some of her samples and I wasn't stupid enough to try them. Unfortunately, Rito did not know this.

Looking back, I should have noticed it when I found him in the kitchen. Then this whole thing might have been avoided. We could still live normally. At least I could.

Yet I, still, am not sure if I do not want this to have happened at all.

* * *

_Rito was like a drunken person now. He could still walk, but his steps were all messed up. Mikan, being the considerate sister, decided to take him to his bed. From past experiences, she knew that Lala-san's invention never really had a good effect on humans. She put Rito's arm across her shoulder and carefully took him up the stairs. 'We're almost there...' she managed to squeeze out. It wasn't that of an easy task for her to carry a grown man. Not that she minded this unexpected intimacy though._

'_Phew...finally...' She skilfully opened the door while keeping the both of them in balance, then entered his room. It was night already, and she could only rely on the moonlight through the window to find a path towards his bed. However, Rito's wobbling legs could not sense the area well, and he tripped on something hard on the ground. This only brought them to fall on the bed, luckily. Mikan, completely taken aback, could do nothing but let the softness of the bed protect her. _

'_Ah...' she moaned in pain, as she felt Rito's weight landed on her. He wasn't fat, but she tried hard to catch a breath. When a barely conscious Rito rose, using his hand to support himself, Mikan found them in a very awkward position. She blushed, noticing the way they're positioning. Her head was right between his hands, and his lower body part glued to hers. The classic man-above-lady position. They had gotten into this position before, but when it was dark and she could not see clearly his face, it became a different matter._

_However, it was wrong to say 'between his hands', as one of them was holding Mikan's right breast firmly._

* * *

There is always a moment in life that your mind goes blank and you feel totally excited, agitated. That was the moment.

I was well aware of our position. I felt frightened, excited, face blushing from embarrassment and hormones running through blood. To say that I never pictured this in my imagination would be a lie: I love my brother, I know it. Not love, _love_, a taboo exceeding the boundary of siblings. That is why I keep it from everyone. Lala-san, Haruna-san, Hikari-chan and Tomo-chan, who are my best friends in school, and anyone who knows both of us. I dare say I have done a pretty good job in hiding my affection. I got teased by my closeness with my brother at times, but nobody would take it seriously. Nobody would ever suspect Yuuki Mikan loves her brother in that forbidden way.

I held my breath as Rito's hand still rested rather comfortably on my breast. I felt numb. I could not tell how he looked because it was too dark in the room. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw his face, it was too late.

Late in the sense that Rito's hand started to squeeze my breast. Late in the sense that I could feel something expanding, touching my lower part of the body. Late in the sense that Rito pressed his lips towards my neck. Late in the sense that his free hand started to swirl around my whole body.

I wonder how I could remember all of these when I was practically assaulted by my brother.

Maybe unconsciously, I hoped he would have done so a long time ago.

* * *

_When she was still in elementary school, Mikan was known to be a very pretty girl. Her kindness, intelligence and charisma won her many friends and supporters. After three years of middle school, she had only become more beautiful. Her figure grew more attractive, and it was always a headache for her to have physical education for all the boys looking at all the girls, she in particular, in a perverted way. While she had been confessed to for many times, she rejected them all. It sounded shocking to everyone in school that the Yuuki Mikan, one of the most popular girls even in high school, had never had a boyfriend. Of course, they never knew who she really wanted to be with. _

_Right now, she, still wearing her school uniform, a black shirt with black skirt, struggled against Rito's further advance. His left hand explored her curve thoroughly, not missing a single spot. His fingers playfully slipped under her bra, playing with her soft skin. His right hand moved freely around every part of her body under her shirt, scanning through her sensitive part and her milky legs. He continued to place soft and hard kisses alternatively on her neck, sending chills down her spine. 'Ri...Rito...stop this,' she felt like struggling. Her female instinct told her to. She instinctly kicked him, pulled herself away from him. He would not oblige. Instead, he began to attack her more furiously, kissing her senseless starting from her forehead then gradually moved down, placing kisses all the way. _

'_O...Onee-chan,' Mikan begged, but resistance was futile. Before she could even realize, her uniform was torn into half, her skirt removed. She was now in her black bra and panties, with the broken uniform tangling heartlessly around her body. She took a quick glimpse of Rito's eyes: they were nothing but lust, hunger, like a beast, which frightened her even more. He looked like a wild animal in hunger, now capturing his prey and slowly torturing it. _

_Before she could respond, he leaned forward and kissed her._

_He kissed her._

_Mikan swore she could die at that moment. Hey eyes widened in complete shock. Her first kiss ever was just...gone like that. He kept on pressing his lips towards hers, his tongue asking for entrance. Too stunned to react, she obliged and she could feel their tongues having a furious tangle in her mouth. She started to find herself making strange sounds, those that she never thought she would do so soon._

_For the next moment Mikan could no longer see his face clearly, as he forcefully removed her bra then grabbed her breasts, caressing them gently then licked and sucked her nipples. Mikan tried to push him away, but her hands were locked by Rito's. Chills were sent down her spine as his action continued, massaging her breasts. The twenty-year-old continued to move downward, now reaching her sacred spot. _

_The black-haired girl screamed in protest, but it proved to be utterly useless. Rito started to lick her sensitive spot through her panties, and her body twisted in response. She closed her eyes hard and could not take it. 'Oh god, Rito...' in a mixture of protest and pleasure, she let him go on. Without her knowing, her panties were removed and now Rito had finally found his best place. _

_Mikan could no longer think logically over everything when her physical need took control of her mind. She could not stand the way he smiled when finding how wet she already was. This just had to be the most embarrassing thing she had done in her life. Not to mention this was her first time. A brand new sensation was delivered as his tongue hungrily sucked the marrow out of her body. 'Oh...yeah...' she moaned loudly and seductively, which further aroused Rito's action. She could feel her limit coming when he suddenly stopped, removing his head from in between her legs. _

_Before she could even wonder, she was flung onto the ground with her brother sitting on the bed, unzipping his pair of jeans. Mikan gulped, unconsciously expecting what to come next. Before her delicate figure Rito showed her his beast, and her eyes widened in surprise. His hand grasped her head, and inched it towards an awakened beast in between his legs. _

_She felt like licking an elongated lollipop. Mikan had never really done a research on this, but Rito's member was incredibly large for her. She could barely put it in her small mouth, licking it while Rito guided her head to move inward and outward rhythmically. _

* * *

I feel my face burning even when recalling what I have endured...enjoyed back then. I never thought performing fellatio could give me such sense of satisfaction and pleasure. As the water splashes onto my face, I could only keep on thinking back about what happened in RIto's room. I don't know if I'm trying to clean my body or my soul. What I've done...we've done...is something no one will accept.

I have to admit, I am in love with Rito. Yes, I am in love with my own brother. I do not know when this begins, but I just do. I gradually feel jealous as Rito is always surrounded by other cute and beautiful girls; I feel enraged when I see him going out with Haruna-san; I feel hurt when he starts to pay less attention to me. I want to be the one walking beside him. I want to be the only one he looks at. I want to be the one he hugs. I want to feel melted in his arms. I want him to hold my cheeks and kiss me gently. I want us to exchange words of love solely.

I hug myself with my arms, caressing my left shoulder.

Somehow, the water tasted salty as they rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

_Rito grew more forceful as Mikan continued. He played with her hair, unbraided now, with both of his hands. Often, he would move to caress her cheeks while controlling her movement on his member. Deep. Shallow. Deep. Shallow. He orchestrated it well until he could no longer suppress himself._

_Mikan could feel his member tremble with her tongue. 'Um...um...'her delicate soft moan stimulated his sensation and he exploded all he had into her mouth. Mikan, not expecting this, parted from his member, but it was too late. She felt she had swallowed some of his fluid and the rest were sprayed on her face. Having imagined this scene before, she found it too embarrassing to picture her look right now. But Rito could see it clearly, and it further aroused him._

_He threw her on the bed again, earning a small squeal from her. Then again he played with her whole body. The fifteen-year-old could feel his hand everywhere rapidly, from her cheeks to her shoulders, from her breasts to her stomach, from her inner thighs to her feet. 'Oh god...oh my...ahh...' her breathing rate increased greatly as Rito placed kisses along her neck and collarbone. Her erect nipples once again became his favourite toy._

'_AHHH!' Mikan screamed. To her surprise, Rito bit her left shoulder. A love-bite, she acknowledged, but her instinct made her struggle against his further advance. Sensing his prey's opposing wrestle, he decided game was over. It's time to be serious._

_After how long she did not recall, but Rito used his arms to grab Mikan's legs and placed them on his shoulder. Mikan could only watch in desperation as she knew what would be coming. Their eyes met for a brief moment. She could still see Rito's features: the messy orange hair and round face. She could not tell, however, if he looked like Rito at all. She knew he was under some strange drug influence now, and would probably know not what he's doing to his beloved sister now._

_But these did not bother her. If this was the only way the two of them could connect...then so be it. She held her tears as Rito had found his most comfortable position. _

'_Onii-chan,' she managed to find her voice._

_As if not possessed anymore, the twenty-year-old paused his movements and looked at her._

'_I love you.' Mikan smiled weakly. _

_Very weakly._

'_I love you.' She repeated without thinking, crying silent tears, and she could swear she just saw the normal Rito's loving and caring expression there, yet the following action pushed all her senses away, as he slid himself inside her._

'_AHHH!' Being penetrated for the first time, she could only feel nothing but pain. She could not hold back her tears anymore while Rito continued his rhythmic invasion. She knew very well that she had, at that point, lost her virginity, and blood could be spotted on Rito's member or on the bed if she got the chance to notice them. At times, he would lean forward and kiss her, seemingly to calm her down. This seemed to work, as she gradually got used to the intrusion Rito offered. She started to feel differently. There was still pain, but then there was also a sense of pleasure surrounding her. _

'_Rito...please be gentler...' she could not even believe she had just said those words, but she was begging for more. Getting more aroused, he responded by controlling his tempo. He moved slower and slower, as if to tease her. Mikan pleaded for more. 'Rito...onii-chan...pl-please...ahh...ahh...' she moaned and moaned. She knew hormones had taken complete control over her body and senses now. She wanted to feel more of him inside her. She wanted him badly._

_Like a beast, Rito moved more rapidly inside her, penetrating deeper every time he made his move. Mikan could feel her world swirling. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Nothing needed to make sense. She was enjoying this new sensation she had never felt before._

'_Onii-chan, I...I feel like I'm...' she could no longer mutter words fully, and with each hit she squeezed out a soft moan, which grew louder and louder. Rito was also at his limit, and when Mikan felt her legs weakened instantly, her juice was released, and so was Rito's. 'ONEE-CHAN!' she screamed out loud as she reached her climax, and she could feel Rito releasing his passionate fluid inside her body fully, not missing a single bit. They both panted deeply as Rito put her legs down and lay beside her. Mikan had a hard time catching her breath while Rito was still leaning on her, gradually moving aside to lay next to her, both facing the ceiling. _

_Mikan dared not to look at him for now. When it was all over, a mixture of feelings engulfed her. Guilt. Embarrassment. Love. Fright. How to face him the other morning..._

_When she gathered the courage to turn to his side, she found him sounding asleep. Feeling disappointed yet relieved, she gently brushed his cheeks with her hand. She remembered how his scent always managed to calm her down, and in this very unusual situation the effect was not gone. She decided not to disturb him and just gazed at his seemingly innocent face, treasuring this unexpected closeness they shared._

_She didn't remember how long she had sat on the bed, letting only the moonlight to penetrate through the closed window. She looked at the still figure beside me, for how long she had lost track. She chuckled upon looking at his face. He probably would have no idea what happened tonight._

_She made her leave and proceeded to the bathroom. She terribly needed a shower to clear her mind._

* * *

Call me pathetic. Call me a slut. Call me whatever you want. I am someone who allows her blood-related brother to rape her. I am someone who loves her own brother so much to allow this forbidden intimacy. Heck, I know very well he was under some unknown alien drug that I wish not know the real name and supposed effect. I know he would never do this in real life.

My love is a social taboo. Have you ever seen a pair of brother and sister living happily together, like the prince and princess in fairy tales? I recall none. Why can't brother and sister love each other in a romantic way? People can give all sorts of biological or moral reasons, but moral values are just social norms. They just do not accept having people being different from them. If anyone knows, I am a definite freak. My loving parents will probably, possibly, never acknowledge me. My friends will abandon me. Heck, I can't live in this environment anymore. People will look at us gritting disgust, and our lives will be defined as 'unworthy'.

I put on a casual t-shirt and shorts that I usually wear for going to bed. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I tend to go to my room. My legs however take me to Rito's room again. Once again I enter the dark room.

Rito is still sleeping peacefully on his bed, unbeknownst that he has just taken his sister's virginity. I carefully fix his shirt and jeans, feeling my face heated up again seeing his naked body during the process. After tidying his clothes and the bed, I find myself a comfortable area and slide in. Rito is leaning on his right side to sleep, which gives me the advantage of burying my body in his. I lean my head on his chest, hearing each of his heart beat and feeling his chest move inward and outward. My hands cling to his shirt, not letting go.

To my surprise, his arms suddenly fling to my side, grasp me from behind and hold me closer to him. My heart beats faster, I can feel myself blushing, but then when Rito's scent enters the scene, I feel relaxed again. I close my eyes, feeling his body heat and his breath on my forehead.

I have no idea on what will happen tomorrow onwards, on how our relationship will become. I don't even know if Rito will remember anything, but for now, I will just smile, feel and allow this warmth to surround my senses. And before tomorrow comes, I will keep smiling.

* * *

-_The End_

* * *

Just to make some clarifications, Hikari-chan and Tomo-chan are names I make up for the two girls that seem to be Mikan's good friends in the manga. I don't think their real names are mentioned in the series.

Furthermore, if you've read my previous works on Prince of Tennis...then I apologize for not updating my stories for months. It's been a very very crazy semester for me and even this is done in a rush since I recently re-read To Love-Ru and fell in love with Mikan. So I decide to write a To Love-Ru story. I will definitely try to continue my other stories. On the other hand, I am considering on writing a serious Mikan-Rito fic. But well, I'll do both if I have the time.

This is my first...erm lemon fic as you call it. I'm not good at describing explicit details so you might find it not 'as lemon as' other fics out there.

Lastly, please do review. I know there are not a lot of To Love-Ru fanfics in here and hopefully there will be more in the future.


End file.
